The invention relates generally to a communications system and method. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for routing calls through an information assistance service.
In a typical information assistance call, a caller identifies to the operator the name and address (sometimes city or area code) of a party whose telephone number is desired. In response, the operator locates the desired destination number using, e.g., a computer database. The destination number is then provided to the caller, e.g., by a computerized voice server which provides automated voicing of the number, and the caller is afforded an option to be connected to the destination number without the need of first terminating the information assistance call.
FIG. 1 illustrates prior art system 100 where a caller initiates an information assistance call, which is routed via carrier switch 110 in a carrier network, e.g., a public switched telephone network (PSTN), a wireless telephone network, etc. The call is forwarded from carrier switch 110 over leg 1 to information assistance service center 120, where the caller is provided with requested information including, e.g., a desired destination number. If the caller elects to have the information assistance center complete the call to destination terminal 140 associated with the destination number, the call is routed over leg 2 back to carrier switch 110, which then routes the call over leg 3, network 130 and leg 4 to destination terminal 140.